waltdisneyfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Walt Disney
Walter Elias Disney, più noto come Walt Disney (Chicago, 5 dicembre 1901 – Burbank, 15 dicembre 1966), è stato un animatore, fumettista, imprenditore e cineasta statunitense. È stato anche produttore, regista, sceneggiatore e doppiatore di cinema d'animazione. Walt Disney ha inoltre creato Disneyland, il primo e più famoso dei parchi a tema. Walt Disney è altresì noto per la sua grande abilità nella narrazione di storie, per essere stato una grande star televisiva e uno dei più grandi artisti del XX secolo nel campo dell'intrattenimento; il suo contributo più grande alla settima arte risiede però probabilmente nell'aver portato allo stato dell'arte il rapporto fra immagine e musica. Con i suoi collaboratori ha creato molti dei più famosi personaggi dei cartoni animati del mondo; uno di questi, Topolino, è secondo molti il suo alter ego. Inoltre detiene tutt'oggi il record di nomination di suoi film all'Oscar (59 in totale, di cui 22 vinti più altri 4 alla carriera). È annoverato come uno dei cineasti principali del XX secolo e riconosciuto come il padre dei film d'animazione. Origini del nome e della famiglia Il cognome di famiglia è l'anglicizzazione di d'Isigny, derivante da Isigny-sur-Mer, villaggio della Francia settentrionale dove viveva Hugues D'Isigny. Questi, insieme al figlio Robert, prese parte all'invasione dell'Inghilterra, dove si stabilirono. Nel 1834 due suoi discendenti da Liverpool si trasferirono negli Stati Uniti, dove, nel 1888, Elias Disney (1859-1941) , loro nipote, sposò Flora Call (1868-1938) : saranno i futuri genitori di Walt.AA.VV., Fantastico Walt, Tutto Disney n.21 - dicembre 2001, The Walt Disney Company Italia S.p.A., ISBN 88-7309-897-5, pagina 8 1901-1919: infanzia Nascita e trasferimenti Walter Elias Disney Junior nasce a Chicago (Illinois) da famiglia americana ma di discendenza irlandese-canadese da parte di padre e tedesca da parte di madre, quarto di cinque figli, da Flora Call e Elias Disney. Il secondo nome lo eredita dal padre, mentre il primo proviene dal nome di un suo caro amico, il reverendo Walter Parr, che lo battezzò l'8 giugno 1902 nella St. Paul Congregational Church di Chicago. Nel dicembre 1903 nasce la sorella di Walt, Ruth Flora Disney. Nel 1906, la sua famiglia si trasferisce in Missouri, vicino allo zio Robert Disney, a Marceline dove acquistano una fattoria di 200 ettari per 3.000 dollari. Walt andrà alla scuola elementare di Marceline solamente all'età di otto anni, in modo da andarci con sua sorella. La fattoria viene poi venduta nel 1909 poiché suo padre si ammala e non può più farsi carico dei lavori. La famiglia vive in una casa affittata fino al 1910, quando traslocano a Kansas City per ricongiungersi con i fratelli maggiori di Walt, Herbert e Raymond. All'epoca Walt Disney ha nove anni e questo cambierà la sua vita. Walt e suo fratello Roy lavorano nel tempo libero nell'impresa paterna di distribuzione di giornali, per contribuire ogni fine mese alle spese della famiglia. Secondo gli archivi della scuola pubblica regionale di Kansas City, Walt Disney segue i corsi della scuola secondaria di Benton a partire dal 1911, e si diploma l'8 giugno 1917. Contemporaneamente, Walt Disney è iscritto ad uno dei corsi dell'Istituto Artistico di Chicago (Chicago Art Institute). Quando torna dal collegio con la sorella, Roy deve lavorare per un certo periodo di tempo nella fattoria dello zio Robert e, in seguito, in una banca, sempre per poter essere di aiuto alla famiglia. Sembra che sia stato durante un'estate tra il 1911 e il 1917 che Walt Disney, grazie allo zio Michael Martin, ingegnere delle ferrovie, lavorò come venditore a bordo dei treni della Missouri Pacific Railroad. Il suo compito consisteva nella vendita di giornali, dolciumi, frutta e bibite. Sarebbe stata questa esperienza a fargli scoprire la passione per i treni a vapore. La prima guerra mondiale Nel 1917, quando in Europa imperversa la prima guerra mondiale, Elias decide di acquistare una fabbrica di gelatina a Chicago. Walt preferisce invece restare a Kansas City dove, grazie al fratello Roy, trova un lavoro come venditore sui treni che gli permette di viaggiare molto. In autunno raggiunge la famiglia a Chicago approfittando di un trasferimento. Entra quindi nel liceo McKinley dove si occupa delle illustrazioni del giornalino scolastico degli alunni intitolato The Voices. Durante l'estate sebbene distribuisca giornali e corrispondenza per la posta e vada al cinema alla sera con delle ragazze, un pensiero lo assilla: "vincere la guerra". Nel frattempo, a sedici anni, Walt lascia la scuola e si impegna come autista volontario di ambulanze durante la prima guerra mondiale, dopo aver modificato, con l'aiuto di un amico, la data di nascita indicata sul passaporto in 1900 in modo da poter essere reclutato. Fa parte della divisione delle ambulanze della Croce Rossa americana in Francia fino al 1919. Walt si ricongiunge prima con la famiglia a Chicago nell'autunno di quell'anno, poi a Kansas City con suo fratello Roy, congedato dalla marina militare statunitense. 1920-1937: il pioniere dell'animazione Gli studi d'animazione di Kansas City Walt Disney torna negli Stati Uniti d'America e comincia a cercare lavoro. Ha sempre voluto realizzare dei film e si è persino candidato per lavorare per Charlie Chaplin. Inizia presso l'agenzia pubblicitaria Pesman-Rubin Commercial Art Studio, percependo 50 dollari al mese, dove si occupa del programma settimanale del Newman Theatre. È durante questa sua prima esperienza lavorativa che incontra un talentuoso animatore suo coetaneo, Ubbe Ert Iwerks, il quale poi cambierà il proprio nome in Ub Iwerks. Con lui nel gennaio 1920 fonda la società Iwerks-Disney Commercial Artists. La società si trova in difficoltà, ma presto i due verranno contattati dalla «Kansas City Film Ad Company», una società di filmati pubblicitari di Kansas City, che commissiona loro delle animazioni pubblicitarie per i cinema locali. Tuttavia, le animazioni della Kansas City Film Ad Company erano tutt'altro che innovative poiché le immagini venivano semplicemente ritagliate su carta. Walt invece iniziò a fare degli esperimenti in un garage per i quali si fece dare in prestito una vecchia cinepresa. Le animazioni pubblicitarie non bastano più a Walt; nel tempo libero comincia a creare autonomamente dei filmati che vende alla «Newman Theater Company» e che sono chiamati Newman Laugh-O-Grams. Sebbene durino solo un minuto, piacciono molto al pubblico perché trattano problemi locali e criticano i politici locali. Nel 1922, Disney lancia la Laugh-O-Grams, Inc., che produce dei cortometraggi animati ispirati alle fiabe popolari e alla storie per bambini. Tra i dipendenti vi sono Ub Iwerks, Hugh Harman, Rudolph Ising, Carmen Maxwell e Friz Freleng. I cortometraggi sono ben accolti nella regione di Kansas City, ma i costi superano le entrate. Dopo aver creato un ultimo cortometraggio con la tecnica della live action, il cartone animato Alice's Wonderland, lo studio dichiara fallimento nel luglio 1923. Il fratello di Walt, Roy Oliver, lo invita a venire a Hollywood. Quando Walt riesce a trovare abbastanza denaro per comprarsi un biglietto ferroviario di sola andata per la California, lascia i propri collaboratori ma porta con sé Alice's Wonderland, che era appena stato completato. Si dice che Walt sia partito con soli 40 dollari in tasca e che abbia promesso ai collaboratori di aiutarli a venire in California. Alice Comedies: un contratto e un nuovo studio in California Disney si mette in affari con il fratello Roy Oliver nel campo dell'animazione: nascono così nel garage del loro zio Robert i Disney Brothers Studio. Ottengono un contratto con Margaret Winkler, distributore di diritti di New York, fidanzata di Charles Mintz. Winkler e Mintz già distribuivano la serie Felix the Cat. Virginia Davis, protagonista di un film dal vivo tratto da Alice nel Paese delle Meraviglie, e Ub Iwerks vengono chiamati da Mintz e Winkler e lasciano così il Kansas. Il 16 ottobre 1923 Disney firma con loro un contratto per realizzare dodici film. Nel 1926 i Disney Brothers Studio cambiano nome in Walt Disney Studio, per poi diventare Walt Disney Productions nel 1928. Lillian Bounds, una delle dipendenti dello studio con mansioni di intercalatrice/assistente animatore, sposa Walt Disney il 13 luglio 1925. Le Alice Comedies hanno un discreto successo. Dawn O'Day e Margie Gay vestono i panni di Alice dopo la defezione di Virginia Davis voluta dai genitori di lei a causa di un assegno a vuoto. Anche Lois Hardwick la sostituisce per un breve tempo. Fino alla fine della serie nel 1927, il soggetto sarà sempre più incentrato sui personaggi animati, soprattutto un gatto chiamato Julius che ricorda Felix the Cat, e meno sul personaggio di Alice. La serie diventa sempre più simile alle altre produzioni che non usano attori reali. Oswald The Lucky Rabbit Nel 1927, Charles Mintz sposa Margaret Winkler e assume il controllo della società della moglie. Decide di produrre una nuova serie di cartoni animati che verrà distribuita da Universal Pictures. La nuova serie, Oswald the Lucky Rabbit (Oswald il coniglio fortunato), riscuote un buon successo e il personaggio di Oswald diventa un'icona popolare. Gli studi della Disney vengono ampliati e Walt assume Harman, Ising, Maxwell e Freleng, venuti da Kansas City. Nel febbraio 1928, Disney si reca a New York per ottenere da Mintz una quota maggiore di guadagni per ogni film. Invece, con suo grande stupore, Mintz gli annuncia non solo di dover al contrario ridurgli la quota versata, ma anche che la maggior parte dei principali animatori di Walt (come Harman, Ising, Maxwell e Freleng, ma non Ub Iwerks) ha un contratto con Mintz. Quest'ultimo aggiunge che avrebbe creato un proprio studio se Disney non avesse accettato di ridurre i costi di produzione. Oltre a ciò, è Universal e non Disney a detenere il marchio commerciale di Oswald e perciò può produrre film senza Disney. Disney rifiuta l'offerta e perde la maggior parte dei suoi collaboratori. Così, insieme a Iwerks e a pochi fedeli, comincia segretamente a lavorare su un nuovo personaggio che sostituisca Oswald (Topolino). Gli animatori che abbandonano Disney diventano il nocciolo duro dello studio Winkler, diretti da Mintz e dal cognato George Winkler. Disney non dimenticherà mai questo colpo basso e da allora protegge i propri diritti su ogni sua creazione. In seguito, gli studi Winkler chiudono dopo la decisione di Universal di far produrre i cartoni animati di Oswald a una divisione interna diretta da Walter Lantz. Mintz concentra la propria attenzione sugli studi che producono i film di Krazy Kat, che diventano poi Screen Gems. Harman, Ising, Maxwell e Freleng decidono di mettersi in proprio e formano la Arabian Nights Cartoon Studio, poi Harman-Ising Studio. Vendono Bosko, un personaggio simile a Oswald, a Leon Schlesinger e alla Warner Bros.. Poi iniziano a lavorare sui primi episodi della serie Looney Tunes. La Walt Disney Company ha riottenuto i diritti su Oswald The Lucky Rabbit grazie a un accordo del 13 febbraio 2006 dopo che un commentatore sportivo ha lasciato la ESPN per passare al canale NBC, affiliato a Universal. Il coniglio sarà uno dei protagonisti della platform esclusiva Wii Epic Mickey, sviluppato dal nuovo team di Warren Spector La nascita di Topolino Secondo la leggenda, in viaggio su un treno da New York a Los Angeles Walt disegna un personaggio ispirato a Oswald il coniglio, ma senza orecchie a penzoloni, e quindi più facile da disegnare. Aggiungendo più tardi a matita orecchie tonde e una semplice coda crea un personaggio più simile a un topo: era nato Mortimer Mouse. Ub Iwerks in seguito avrebbe solo leggermente rielaborato il personaggio per giungere al risultato definitivo a tutti ormai noto. La verità però sembra discostarsi dalla leggenda: sembra che Walt elabori la personalità del personaggio mentre Ub ne sviluppi l'aspetto fisico. Ribattezzato da Lillian Disney Mickey Mouse perché suonava più carino (liberamente tradotto in Topolino in lingua italiana), il personaggio debutta nel cortometraggio Plane Crazy, che come tutte le opere precedenti di Disney è un film muto. Non essendo riuscito a trovare un distributore interessato né a Plane Crazy, né al suo seguito The Gallopin' Gaucho, Disney capisce che a questi film manca qualcosa. L'autunno dell'anno precedente, il 1927, la Warner Bros aveva sfornato un film rivoluzionario, The Jazz Singer (Il cantante di jazz), il primo film con il sonoro. Disney allora pensa di creare un cartone animato di Topolino con il sonoro intitolato Steamboat Willie. Disney deve vendere l'auto per procurarsi il denaro necessario al film. Pat Powers, un uomo d'affari, fornisce a Disney la distribuzione e il Cinephone, un sistema di sincronizzazione sonora ottenuto di contrabbando. Il primo cartone animato con il sonoro sincronizzato Disney Il 18 novembre 1928 al Colony Theater di New York, Steamboat Willie viene proiettato per il pubblico: si tratta del primo cartone animato con il sonoro sincronizzato prodotto da Walt Disneyil primo cartoon al mondo con sonoro sincronizzato è My Old Kentucky Home. Questa data sancisce la nascita non solo di Topolino ma anche di Minnie Mouse (Minni in italiano) e di Bootleg Pete (Gambadilegno in italiano). Steamboat Willie riscuote un enorme successo. Plane Crazy e The Gallopin' Gaucho vengono pubblicati nuovamente, ma con l'aggiunta del sonoro e tutti i successivi cartoni animati di Topolino saranno accompagnati dall'audio. Fino al 1947 è Disney stesso ad interpretare la voce inglese di Topolino nei primi cartoni animati. Le Silly Symphonies (Allegre Sinfonie) Nel 1929, forte del successo della serie Topolino, Walt decide di produrre una nuova serie. Dopo aver assoldato il compositore Carl Stalling, grazie alla sua influenza il tema dei cortometraggi si trasforma in cartoni animati musicali chiamati Silly Symphonies. Questa serie debutta con The Skeleton Dance, ispirato al pezzo di Camille Saint-Saëns. Quello stesso anno Disney autorizza l'uso delle proprie creazioni (soprattutto Topolino) su dei prodotti derivati come dei block-notes. Deve essere creata la Walt Disney Entreprises per gestire il marchio. Nonostante il grande successo delle due serie, la quota che gli studi Disney percepiscono da Pat Powers non viene aumentata. Nel 1930, Disney firma un nuovo contratto di distribuzione con Columbia Pictures, abbandonando così Powers e Ub Iwerks, che era stato tentato da un contratto in esclusiva con Powers. Ub Iwerks è ormai a capo del suo Iwerks Studio, di scarso successo e finanziato da Powers. Dopo un passaggio alla Columbia Pictures, tornerà alla Disney nel 1940, nella divisione ricerca e sviluppo. Ub è uno dei pionieri di molti processi cinematografici e tecnologici specialistici dell'animazione. Nel 1931, Topolino compare in dodici film, tra cui The Moose Hunt dove Pluto adotta il suo nome definitivo. Quanto alle Silly Symphonies, ne La gallinella saggia (The Little Hen) si può notare il precursore del futuro Paperino. Delle Silly Simphonies fa parte I tre porcellini del 1933, dove il porcellino saggio, visto come l'americano alacre, lungimirante e coraggioso si scontra con il lupo cattivo, rappresentazione della difficile congiuntura economica degli Stati Uniti a quei tempi; l'intenzione era quella di creare personaggi simili nell'aspetto ma diversi nel carattere. Nel 1932, Topolino diventa il personaggio più noto dei cartoni animati e molti studi concorrenti come Van Beuren e Screen Gems creano dei cloni di Topolino per sfruttare la scia del successo Disney. Dopo esser passato dalla Columbia alla United Artists, nel 1932 Walt comincia a produrre le Silly Symphonies con il nuovissimo procedimento Technicolor, che permette di usare tutto lo spettro dell'arcobaleno trasformando le pubblicità del tempo in un mondo a colori. Il primo cartone animato a colori Il primo cartone animato a colori è Silly Symphony, Flowers and Trees appena terminato ma in bianco e nero. Disney ottiene l'esclusiva di due anni sul procedimento a colori. Nel 1932 Flower and Trees vince il primo Oscar del cinema dell'Academy Award per il migliore cortometraggio con i cartoni animati come tema. Lo stesso anno Disney riceve un altro Oscar ad honorem per la creazione di Topolino, la cui serie nel 1935 diventa a colori. Disney lancia in rapida successione altre serie che ruotano attorno ai personaggi di Paperino e Pluto. I primi giornalini Disney autorizza ulteriormente molti prodotti derivati: come i fumetti su Topolino, che da giornali di grande formato diventano poi giornalini. Il primo giornale di Topolino viene pubblicato in Italia alla fine del 1931. La depressione e la vacanza Dal 1930 aumentano esponenzialmente i successi cinematografici e commerciali di Walt, ma la necessità di ricorrere a nuove tecniche non permette di riassorbire i debiti contratti da Walt e Roy Oliver. Walt cade in depressione nel 1931 e, per ordine del medico, parte in vacanza con la moglie Lilly. Ritorna ben riposato dopo aver visitato Washington ed aver fatto una crociera nei Caraibi. La passione per lo sport Una volta tornato si iscrive all'Athletic Club di Hollywood dove pratica equitazione e golf. Nel 1932, spinge i suoi collaboratori a giocare a baseball e alcuni lo seguono nella sua passione, il polo. Walt e le figlie Nonostante fosse cocreatore e produttore di Topolino, Disney è tanto celebre quanto il suo topo, mentre la sua vita privata è molto meno nota. Uno dei suoi più grandi desideri era di avere un figlio, possibilmente maschio, come suo fratello Roy Oliver e la moglie Edna, che il 10 gennaio 1930 diventano genitori di Roy Edward Disney. Comunque Walt e Lillian tentarono senza successo. Alla fine, Lillian partorì una bambina, Diane Marie il 19 dicembre 1933 e la coppia decise di adottarne un'altra, Sharon Mae, nata il 21 dicembre 1936. L'idea del primo lungometraggio Gli studi continuano a produrre cortometraggi ad un ritmo forsennato; Topolino e Silly Symphonies sono due delle serie più famose del cinema. I guadagni derivanti dalle serie sono appena soddisfacenti per Disney, che riesce a mandar avanti gli studi senza però creare dei veri e propri utili. Walt decide allora di produrre un lungometraggio e una sera del 1934 con i suoi animatori, guarda un film muto che aveva visto da bambino: Biancaneve con Maguerite Clark. Il lungometraggio si baserà su questa stessa storia. 1937-1954: I lungometraggi La «pazzia di Disney»: Biancaneve e i sette nani Tra il 1934 e il 1937, gli studi Disney usano soprattutto le Silly Symphonies come banco di prova per le tecniche necessarie per realizzare Biancaneve. '' (1937)]] La ricerca di nuove tecniche Walt chiama un professore di disegno del Chouinard Art Institute, Don Graham, perché dia delle lezioni ai membri degli studi. Il corso e gli altri sviluppi permettono di migliorare la qualità degli studi e di far sì che il lungometraggio abbia il valore qualitativo voluto da Walt. I primi esperimenti riguardano: l'animazione realistica degli esseri umani, l'animazione di personaggi distinti, gli effetti speciali e l'uso di processi specialistici e propri solo dell'animazione. Effetto di profondità ai cartoni animati Nasce così The Old Mill (Il vecchio mulino), il primo film realizzato con la cinepresa a piani multipli inventata da Bill Garity, tecnico degli studi Disney, la quale permette di dare un vero effetto di profondità ai cartoni animati. Sono soprattutto coloro che collaborano a questo film che lavoreranno poi su Biancaneve. Va ricordato, inoltre, che nel settembre 1937, della distribuzione non si occupa più la United Artists, bensì la RKO. Reazioni al progetto Quando il resto dell'industria cinematografica viene a sapere dei progetti di Disney di produrre un lungometraggio animato su Biancaneve, i concorrenti definiranno quell'idea la «pazzia di Disney», convintissimi che il progetto li porterà al fallimento. Sia Lillian sia Roy cercano quindi di convincere Walt a rinunciare al progetto, ma Walt non li ascolta e continua comunque. Produzione Biancaneve e i sette nani è il titolo scelto per il film ed è in piena produzione dal 1935 fino all'estate del 1937, quando gli studi sono a corto di denaro. Per trovare i finanziamenti necessari per concludere Biancaneve, Disney deve mostrare un estratto non terminato del film ai responsabili finanziari della Bank of America: i fondi gli vengono concessi. Il film completo debutta al Carthay Circle Theater di Hollywood il 21 dicembre 1937. Alla fine della proiezione il pubblico gli rende omaggio con una standing ovation. È stato anche il primo lungometraggio animato in inglese e in Technicolor. Biancaneve è distribuito nel febbraio 1938 da RKO Radio Pictures. Il film diventa il più redditizio dell'anno (1938) ed incassa più di otto milioni di dollari del tempo (pari a 98 milioni di dollari di oggi) quando fu originalmente proiettato. Il successo di Biancaneve permette a Disney di costruire a Burbank un nuovo complesso in stile campus universitario per ospitare i Walt Disney Studios, che aprono il 24 dicembre 1939. I vecchi studi di Hyperion Avenue sono prima venduti e poi demoliti per fare largo a un supermercato. La squadra di animatori della Disney aveva appena concluso Pinocchio, e stava continuando il lavoro su Fantasia e su Bambi; mentre le squadre dei cortometraggi lavorano sulle serie di Topolino, Paperino, Pippo e Pluto, finendo al contempo le ultime Silly Symphonies. Il periodo bellico e la tournée in America latina Dopo Biancaneve, nei cinema nel 1940 approdano Pinocchio e Fantasia; entrambi i cartoni sono deludenti dal punto di vista finanziario (Pinocchio è costato il doppio di Biancaneve). Uscito il 7 febbraio a New York, Pinocchio riceve un'ottima accoglienza del pubblico, ma l'Europa in guerra non può far guadagnare Disney e le pressioni finanziarie sul mercato americano riducono ancora di più i guadagni. Fantasia, proiettato il 13 novembre 1940 al Colony Theatre di Broadway, permette soprattutto che venga riconosciuto artisticamente il valore del lavoro degli studi di Disney. Nel 1941, Disney è contattato dal dipartimento di Stato guidato da Nelson Rockefeller per rappresentare gli Stati Uniti in America latina e per «lottare contro il nazismo». Disney non apprezza l'idea di compiere un viaggio diplomatico né tanto meno di effettuare un lavoro di propaganda politica, tuttavia accetta per occupare i propri artisti e trovare nuove fonti d'ispirazione. Disney risponde anche alla richiesta del pubblico di vedere le quinte dei suoi studi producendo Il drago riluttante, un documentario che unisce immagini reali e cartoni animati, conservando così il posto di lavoro dei suoi dipendenti negli Stati Uniti. Allo stesso modo nel 1941 Walt decide di partecipare allo sforzo bellico e con Lockheed Martin realizza un cartone animato istruttivo per mostrare ai neoassunti delle aziende i metodi di ribaditura degli aerei: si tratta di Four Methods of Flush Rivetting, che sarà a lungo classificato come top secret. Al contempo, molti reggimenti o squadriglie americane chiedono agli studi di produrre dei distintivi con i personaggi Disney. Si prevede che il film a basso costo Dumbo dovrà far guadagnare molto, ma durante la produzione la maggior parte di coloro che lavorano al cartone avanzano rivendicazioni, soprattutto relative alle condizioni del rapporto tra Disney e i suoi artisti. Si tratta del primo sciopero degli studi. Poco dopo la sua uscita nell'ottobre 1941, Dumbo diventa un grande e redditizio successo, ma gli Stati Uniti entrano in guerra nella seconda guerra mondiale. L'esercito americano requisisce la maggior parte degli edifici degli studi Disney e chiede ai dipendenti Disney di creare film d'intrattenimento e d'istruzione per i militari, nonché film di propaganda come Der Fuehrer's Face o il lungometraggio Victory Through Air Power, entrambi usciti nel 1943. I film militari fanno guadagnare poco e Bambi non ha successo quando esce nell'aprile 1942. Disney fa uscire ancora nelle sale con successo Biancaneve nel 1944, inaugurando la tradizione delle riedizioni, ogni sette anni, dei film Disney negli Stati Uniti. Le compilation di film, contenenti diversi cortometraggi, vengono create e proposte al cinema durante tutto questo periodo. Le principali sono quelle frutto della tournée in America latina, Saludos Amigos (1942), il seguito I tre caballeros (1945), e I racconti dello zio Tom, il primo film Disney contenente attori in carne e ossa, uscito nel 1946; si possono anche aggiungere Tanto caro al mio cuore del 1948 e Le avventure di Ichabod e Mr. Toad (The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad) del 1949. Quest'ultimo contiene solo due parti: la prima si basa sulla'' Leggenda della valle addormentata'' di Washington Irving e la seconda, su un estratto di The Wind in the Willows intitolato The Adventures of Mr Toad di Kenneth Grahame. Alla fine degli anni quaranta, gli studi trovano denaro e animatori a sufficienza per continuare a produrre lungometraggi come Alice nel Paese delle Meraviglie o Le avventure di Peter Pan, interrotto durante gli anni della guerra. Gli studi iniziano anche a lavorare su Cenerentola e su una serie di documentari sugli animali, intitolata La natura e le sue meraviglie (True-Life Adventures), e nel 1948 con Seal Island. Sembra che a Walt l'ispirazione venne da un viaggio nell'agosto 1948 in Alaska. Un capitolo controverso Nel 1947, durante i primi anni bui della Guerra fredda, Walt Disney deve comparire davanti alla Camera del Comitato delle Attività Non-Americane e denuncia vari suoi dipendenti come simpatizzanti comunisti. Alcuni storici ritengono che si tratti solo di animosità che risale agli scioperi del 1941 agli studi Disney; il malcontento e la diffidenza di Disney nei confronti dei sindacati possono anch'essi aver contribuito alle sue testimonianze. L'ipotesi che Disney avesse simpatie filocomuniste, avanzata dopo un'errata lettura di alcuni dati dell'FBI, si è rivelata inconsistente; è certo invece che nei suoi primi anni di attività fosse vicino al Partito Democratico ed all'amministrazione Roosevelt, e che poi si sia gradualmente spostato verso quello Repubblicano. Il padre di Disney, peraltro, era un convinto socialista che ha educato i figli con i suoi principi politici. Una serie di gravi accuse contro Walt Disney, tra cui quelle di essere stato antisemita, simpatizzante nazista e agente in incognito dell'FBI, furono raccolte e divulgate da un biografo di Disney nel 1993 in un libro che ebbe larga ecoMarc Eliot, Walt Disney. Hollywood's Dark Prince, Birch Lane Press, Carol Publishing Group, 1993; edizione italiana Walt Disney. Il principe nero di Hollywood, trad. di A. Pezzotta, Bompiani, Milano 2004, ISBN 88-452-0360-3 . Tali accuse furono tutte smentite da familiari, ex collaboratori di Disney ed ex agenti dell'FBI in un ampio e circostanziato dossier, destinato alla difesa legale della memoria di Walt Disney, preparato dalla moglie e dalla figlia di lui e rimasto finora ineditoUn resoconto del suo contenuto si trova nel libro di Mariuccia Ciotta Walt Disney. Prima stella a sinistra, con i contributi di John Landis e J.B. Kaufman e con un colloquio tra Diane Disney Miller e Mariuccia Ciotta, Bompiani, Milano 2005, ISBN 88-452-3392-8. 1955-1966 : Parchi a tema e oltre Carolwood Pacific Railroad Nel 1949, Disney e la sua famiglia si trasferiscono in una nuova casa su un grande appezzamento di terreno nel distretto di Holmby Hills di Los Angeles. Disney può assecondare una delle proprie passioni: le ferrovie in miniatura; con l'aiuto di un amico, Ward Kimball, e della moglie Betty, proprietari di un treno privato nel loro giardino, Disney sviluppa i progetti e comincia subito a costruire il proprio treno in miniatura in giardino. Il nome della ferrovia, Carolwood Pacific Railroad, deriva dal vecchio indirizzo di Walt, in via Carolwood Drive. In onore della moglie chiama Lilly Belle la locomotiva a vapore costruita da Roger E. Broggie, un membro gli studi Disney,. La creazione di Disneyland Durante un viaggio d'affari a Chicago alla fine degli anni quaranta, Disney disegna i progetti per una sua idea, un parco divertimenti dove prevede che i suoi dipendenti passino del tempo coi figli. Le idee che sviluppa diventano un concetto di sempre maggiore portata, Disneyland. Disney trascorre cinque anni a migliorare Disneyland e deve creare una nuova filiale della sua società, chiamata WED Enterprises, per ideare e costruire il parco. La filiale è costituita da un gruppetto di suoi dipendenti degli studi Disney che aderiscono al progetto di sviluppo di Disneyland in qualità di ingegneri e pianificatori e sono soprannominati Imagineers. Quando Walt presenta il suo progetto agli Imagineers dice: «Voglio che Disneyland sia il luogo più meraviglioso della terra e che un treno faccia il giro del parco». Il fatto di divertire le proprie figlie e gli amici nel suo giardino facendo loro fare dei giri sul suo Carolwood Pacific Railroad aveva ispirato a Disney l'idea di includere una ferrovia nei progetti per Disneyland. Disney riuscì a dare vita al progetto di realizzare una serie di parchi divertimento sparsi in tutto il mondo; il primo, Disneyland, apre nel 1955 ad Anaheim, vicino Los Angeles, in California. Esplorare nuovi settori Mentre WED Enterprises comincia a lavorare su Disneyland, Walt Disney Productions inizia ad ampliare in altre direzioni le operazioni relative agli intrattenimenti. Nel 1950, L'isola del tesoro (Treasure Island) diventa il primo film d'azione interamente realizzato con la tecnica della live action ed è seguito in rapida successione da successi come 20.000 leghe sotto i mari (in CinemaScope, 1954), Geremia cane e spia (1959), e Il cowboy con il velo da sposa (1960). I Walt Disney Studios sono tra i primi a sfruttare al meglio quello che allora era un nuovissimo media, la televisione, producendo la prima trasmissione, One Hour in Wonderland, nel 1950. Walt Disney inizia altresì a presentare una serie settimanale d'antologia su ABC intitolata Disneyland come il parco, in cui mostra degli spezzoni delle produzioni Disney precedenti, fa fare il giro degli studi e fa prendere al pubblico familiarità con il parco Disneyland, in fase di costruzione a Anaheim in California. Nel 1955, dà il via alla prima serie televisiva settimanale dello studio, il famoso Mickey Mouse Club, che continuerà in molte versioni fino agli anni novanta. Poiché lo studio si allarga e diversifica le proprie attività estendendosi ad altri media, Disney presta sempre minor attenzione al settore di animazione abbandonando la maggior parte delle attività ai principali animatori, dai lui soprannominati «i nove saggi». Durante la vita di Disney, il dipartimento d'animazione creerà i famosi Lilli e il vagabondo (in CinemaScope, 1955), La carica dei 101 (1961), e la delusione finanziaria: La bella addormentata nel bosco (in Super Technirama 70mm, 1959), oltre a La spada nella roccia (1963). La produzione di cortometraggi mantiene il proprio ritmo invece fino al 1956, quando Disney chiude la divisione in questione. I progetti speciali di cortometraggi continuano a essere prodotti in maniera irregolare per il resto della durata degli studi. Tutte queste produzioni vengono distribuite dalla nuova filiale di Disney, Buena Vista Distribution, che dal 1955 sostituisce RKO in questo compito. Disneyland, uno dei primi parchi a tema al mondo, finalmente apre i battenti il 17 luglio 1955, diventando rapidamente un successo. Persone da tutto il mondo vengono a visitare il parco, che include delle attrazioni ispirate a molti film e diritti di successo Disney. Dopo il 1955 la trasmissione televisiva Disneyland diventa Walt Disney Presents e quando si passa dal bianco e nero al colore nel 1961, il nome cambia ancora in Walt Disney's Wonderful World of Color per evolvere infine nel nome attuale, The Wonderful World of Disney. Nel 2005 è ancora trasmessa su ABC. A metà degli anni cinquanta, la Disney produce molti film divulgativi sul programma spaziale americano, con la collaborazione dell'ideatore del missile della NASA: Wernher von Braun. Man in Space e Man and the Moon, nel 1955, poi Mars and Beyond, nel 1957. Questi film attraggono l'attenzione non solo del pubblico, ma anche del programma spaziale russo. Nel 1957, Disney incontra il creatore dei Muppet, Jim Henson, e insieme cominciano a creare i primi personaggi dei Muppets con molte somiglianze con Topolino, soprattutto Kermit la Rana. I personaggi compaiono con l'intermezzo Muppet Magic all'interno di The Ed Sullivan Show tra il 1958 e il 1962. , Los Angeles (California)]] Il successo all'inizio degli anni sessanta All'inizio degli anni sessanta, l'impero Disney è un enorme successo e Walt Disney Productions si è affermato come primo produttore mondiale di intrattenimenti per la famiglia. Dopo decenni di tentativi, Disney alla fine ottiene i diritti del libro di Pamela Lyndon Travers a proposito di una balia magica: Mary Poppins esce nel 1964, diventando il film di Disney degli anni sessanta ad aver riscosso il maggior successo. Molte persone considerano che l'unione tra film d'animazione e live action abbia ormai raggiunto l'apice dello splendore. Lo stesso anno, Disney apre quattro attrazioni nei padiglioni dell'esposizione mondiale di New York 1964-1965, inclusi degli animatronic. In seguito, tutte le attrazioni verranno integrate a Disneyland e confermano a Disney la praticabilità di un nuovo parco sulla costa; Disney prospettò l'apertura di questo nuovo parco già poco dopo l'apertura di Disneyland. Il 14 settembre 1964 il Presidente Lyndon B. Johnson gli conferisce la più alta onorificenza civile statunitense: la Medaglia presidenziale della libertà http://www.medaloffreedom.com/WaltDisney.htm. Il «Progetto Florida» Nel 1964 Walt Disney Productions inizia con calma ad acquistare terreni nella Florida centrale, a sud ovest di Orlando, in una zona profondamente rurale di piantagioni di aranci, per un progetto di Walt chiamato «Progetto Florida». La società acquista più di 11 000 ha (109 km²) di terreno tramite delle società fittizie e fa modificare a suo favore la legislazione dello stato per ottenere un controllo quasi governativo, senza precedenti, sulla zona. Il progetto verrà sviluppato sul serio a partire dal 1966 con la fondazione del Reedy Creek Improvement District. Walt Disney e il fratello Roy Oliver annunciano in seguito i progetti di ciò che sarà poi denominato «Walt Disney World». I progetti di Disney World e EPCOT Disney World deve comprendere una versione più grande ed elaborata di Disneyland chiamata Magic Kingdom (Regno Incantato), nonché hotel e svariati percorsi di golf. Tuttavia, il fulcro di Disney World dovrà essere l'Experimental Prototype City (or Community) of Tomorrow, o Città prototipo sperimentale di domani, il cui acronimo è EPCOT. EPCOT è concepita come una città operativa dove gli abitanti possono vivere, lavorare e interagire usando tecnologie sperimentali o avanzate mentre degli scienziati sviluppano e testano altre nuove tecnologie per migliorare la vita e la salute dell'uomo. Intanto, Walt lavora sul progetto del Disney's Mineral King Ski Resort, annunciato alla stampa il 19 settembre 1966; a questa conferenza stampa, l'ultima a cui ha partecipato, Walt è apparso ai giornalisti pallido e febbricitante. La scomparsa L'impegno di Walt in Disney World finisce nell'inverno 1966. Nell'estate di quell'anno gli viene diagnosticato un tumore al polmone sinistro; viene curato nell'ospedale St. Joseph, situato proprio di fronte agli studi Disney di Burbank. In autunno la sua salute peggiora finché Walt lascia i suoi personaggi e milioni di fan sparsi nel mondo a causa di un collasso cardiocircolatorio il 15 dicembre del 1966 alle 9.30 circa (ora locale), due settimane dopo il suo sessantacinquesimo compleanno. Si ricorda spesso il commento dell'allora governatore della California, successivamente Presidente degli Stati Uniti d'America Ronald Reagan: «''Da oggi il mondo è più povero''». In Italia Epoca mise in copertina Topolino che piangeva in sua memoria. Roy Disney porta a termine il «Progetto Florida», insistendo affinché il nome diventi «Walt Disney World» in onore del fratello. Ma anche Roy muore il 20 dicembre 1971, tre mesi dopo l'apertura del Magic Kingdom. Oggi la tradizione di Walt è portata avanti dalla compagnia che porta il suo nome (The Walt Disney Company) e da moltissimi autori che si impegnano, nel fumetto e nell'animazione, per proporre in un formato fresco e divertente i suoi personaggi. L'eredità lasciata da Walt Disney Walt Disney è stato immortalato molte volte nelle sue trasmissioni televisive, nei suoi progetti ma anche nella statua nota come Partners che è esposta in vari parchi Disney. Filmografia Walt Disney è presente in molte produzioni, soprattutto in animazioni dei suoi studi; è menzionato come produttore, attore, regista o sceneggiatore ed è stato ammirato da tutti. Il parco a tema Epcot Quando viene costruita la seconda parte di Walt Disney World, gli eredi di Walt trasformano EPCOT in un parco a tema, l'EPCOT Center, aperto nel 1982. Il parco Epcot, che esiste tuttora, è sostanzialmente una fiera internazionale e costituisce solo una piccolissima porzione della città funzionale immaginata da Walt. Tuttavia, la città di Celebration costruita dalla Walt Disney Company accanto a Walt Disney World riprende in parte il progetto pensato per Epcot. L'impero dei divertimenti e dei media Disney Oggi gli studi di animazione/produzione e parchi a tema di Walt Disney si sono sviluppati fino a diventare una società multinazionale plurimiliardaria di televisione, cinema, mete vacanziere e altri media che porta il suo nome. La Walt Disney Company attualmente possiede, tra le altre cose, quattro complessi vacanzieri, undici parchi a tema due parchi acquatici, trentadue hotel, otto studi cinematografici, sei etichette di dischi, undici reti televisive via cavo e una rete televisiva terrestre. I parchi a tema Disney oggi Quello che inizialmente era noto come «Progetto Florida» oggi è la meta turistica privata più grande e popolare del mondo, ma la scintilla di Walt Disney è sempre presente. Dalla statua Partners al Magic Kingdom fino al Tree of Life di Animal Kingdom, Walt Disney è sempre in primo piano e la sua visione viene perpetrata. La sua passione per i mezzi di trasporto di massa vive nella monorotaia di Walt Disney World che collega due parchi a tema e quattro hotel, mentre il suo sogno del futuro vive a EPCOT nelle principali attrazioni e nelle esposizioni tecnologiche. Da modesto parco a tema, Disneyland si è trasformato in un regno dei divertimenti con due parchi a tema, tre hotel e un vasto complesso di negozi. Walt Disney World è una delle mete turistiche preferite per le vacanze di persone di tutto il mondo. Tokyo Disneyland (che con Tokyo DisneySea forma il Tokyo Disney Resort) è il parco a tema più visitato del mondo. Disneyland Paris, nonostante i problemi economici riscontrati fin dall'apertura, è sempre il luogo più visitato d'Europa ed anch'esso ospita un secondo parco. Nel settembre 2005, la Walt Disney Company ha aperto l'Hong Kong Disneyland Resort in Cina. Il 5 maggio 2005, la Walt Disney Company avvia i festeggiamenti di Ritorno al paese più felice del mondo davanti al castello della Bella addormentata di Disneyland, concepito da Walt, per celebrare i cinquant'anni del più famoso dei parchi a tema. I parchi di Walt Disney Parks and Resorts sono famosi in tutto il mondo per l'attenzione ai dettagli, la pulizia e gli standard adottati, tutti definiti da Walt Disney per Disneyland. L'animazione Disney oggi L'animazione tradizionale a mano, con cui Walt Disney ha costruito il successo della sua società, non è più praticata negli studi di Walt Disney Feature Animation. Dopo un periodo di lungometraggi animati tradizionali deludenti dal punto di vista finanziario alla fine degli anni novanta, all'inizio del nuovo millennio sono stati chiusi i due studi satelliti a Parigi e a Orlando e gli studi di Burbank sono stati convertiti in uno studio di animazione di ultima generazione. Nel 2004, la Disney ha prodotto il proprio ultimo film lungometraggio con animazione tradizionale: Mucche alla riscossa. Gli studi DisneyToon in Australia continuarono a produrre film a basso costo con animazione tradizionale, soprattutto i seguiti dei vecchi successi; nonostante ciò sono stati chiusi alla fine del 2006. A partire dal 2009 tuttavia, la Walt Disney Company ha annunciato l'intenzione di riproporre nei cinema i vecchi film in animazione tradizionale - La Principessa e il ranocchio è l'ultimo lavoro in ordine di tempo - portando avanti comunque i progetti di animazione computerizzata, indipendenti dalla Pixar. CalArts Negli ultimi anni Disney dedica molto tempo per la fondazione del California Institute of the Arts (CalArts), creato nel 1961 grazie alla fusione del Los Angeles Conservatory of Music e del Chouinard Art Institute, che negli anni trenta aveva contribuito alla formazione delle squadre di animatori. Quando Walt muore, un quarto dei suoi beni va a CalArts, il che contribuirà notevolmente alla costruzione di nuovi edifici sul suo campus. Walt, tra l'altro, ha donato 38 acri (154 000 m²) del ranch di Golden Oak a Valencia affinché si potesse costruire la scuola. CalArts si trasferisce al campus di Valencia nel 1971. Dopo la morte del marito, Lillian Disney dedica molto tempo a seguire CalArts e ad organizzare centinaia di eventi di raccolta fondi per l'università, per onorare le ultime volontà di Walt e anche per finanziare il Walt Disney Symphony Hall di Los Angeles. Dopo la morte di Lillian, alla fine del 1997, l'eredità di questa tradizione continua con la figlia Diane e il marito Ron. Oggi CalArts è una delle più grandi università indipendenti della California, soprattutto grazie ai contributi dei Disney. Varie Curiosità * Una notizia più volte diffusa e puntualmente smentita, citata anche sul Corriere della seraWalt Disney, aveva sangue spagnolo E venne adottato in America darebbe a Disney natali spagnolihttp://www.papersera.net/cgi-bin/yabb/YaBB.cgi?num=1228408802/0 indicandolo come Luis Guizao (o Guirao) Zamora, nato in un villaggio vicino Almeria nel 1901 da madre poverissima con la quale sarebbe emigrato negli Stati Uniti alla volta di Chicago, dove risedeva lo zio materno. * Macchia Nera, uno dei nemici di Topolino, ha il volto sempre coperto da un mantello nero; quando raramente si mostra in viso, questo ricorda ironicamente le fattezze di Walt Disney. Questo è dovuto a uno scherzo che gli fecero i disegnatori del giornalino di cui egli era capo. Tuttavia alcuni sostengono che il volto di Macchia Nera sia in realtà ispirato all'attore degli anni trenta Adolphe Menjou. * Quando era in terza media (nel 1915), Walt imparò a memoria per scherzo il discorso di Gettysburg e sorprese tutti arrivando a scuola travestito da Abraham Lincoln, il sedicesimo presidente statunitense, di cui si festeggiava la ricorrenza. Il costume era formato da una vecchia giacca del padre, da una barba fatta a mano e incollò persino un porro in mastice sulla guancia; il suo professore ne rimase molto colpito. Non c'è quindi da sorprendersi nello scoprire che anni dopo, quando il suo studio creò il primo robot con sembianze umane (un animatronic) per la fiera internazionale di New York del 1964, Walt abbia deciso di dargli le sembianze proprio di Abraham Lincoln. * In fatto di cibo, secondo la figlia Diane, «Gli piacevano le patatine fritte, gli hamburger, le omelette western, i pancakes, i piselli in scatola, la carne tritata, gli stufati e i sandwich di roast beef. Non gli piaceva molto la verdura, ma gli piacevano il fegato del pollame, i maccheroni e il formaggio». Lillian Disney si lamentava spesso dicendo: «Perché dovrei preparare un pasto quando tutti i Disney vogliono solo una scatola di chili o di spaghetti?» * Nel 1955, la FBI nominò Disney "Agente Onorario" (Sac Contact) cioè un patriottico contatto dell'Fbi, e non un agente speciale incaricato dei contatti. (Special Agent in Charge) . * Negli anni cinquanta a Disneyland si poteva vedere "Zio Walt" fare dei piccoli lavori, come offrire passeggini ai visitatori, suonare il clacson in un'auto in Main Street USA, pescare ai Rivers of America o pilotare il Mark Twain. * Nell'autunno 1963, durante la ricerca del sito per il «Progetto Florida», Walt e Roy Disney hanno sorvolato prima le coste della Florida e poi le foreste e gli acquitrini vicini a Orlando che aveva scelto come sito del futuro Walt Disney World. Poco dopo, il loro aereo atterrò a New Orleans durante il viaggio di ritorno in California. Lì i due fratelli Disney vennero a sapere dell'omicidio di John Fitzgerald Kennedy, il trentacinquesimo presidente statunitense, ucciso lo stesso pomeriggio a Dallas in Texas; era il 22 novembre 1963. * Uno degli animatronic di pirati nell'attrazione Pirates of the Caribbean (aperta nel 1967) ha il volto di Walt Disney. È stato creato a partire dallo stesso stampo usato per creare la statua di Disney che adorna la piazza centrale. * Il personaggio di Walt Disney compare nel cartone animato La storia segreta di Stewie Griffin, in cui viene congelato e poi scongelato nel futuro. Dopo aver chiesto all'uomo che lo scongela "Si sono estinti gli ebrei?" e aver ricevuto risposta negativa, si fa ricongelare. Questa gag unisce due peculiarità che spesso vengono associate a Walt Disney: il suo presunto antisemitismo e la leggenda metropolitana secondo cui il corpo di Disney è stato ibernato e tuttora giacerebbe al di sotto dell'attrazione dei Pirati dei Caraibi, a Disneyland. * Dopo più di quarant'anni dalla morte, nessuno ha mai prodotto un film su Walt Disney, esistono però alcuni documentari. * Una città dell'Oklahoma si chiama Disney. Onorificenze Note Bibliografia * Michael Barrier. Hollywood Cartoons: American Animation in Its Golden Age. Oxford, Oxford University Press, 1999. ISBN 0-19-516729-5. * Michael Broggie. Walt Disney's Railroad Story. Virginia Beach (Virginia), Donning Publishers, 1997, 1998, 2005. ISBN 1-56342-009-0 * Christopher Finch. Notre Ami Walt Disney. Parigi, Hachette, 1977. ISBN 2-245-00531-7 * Christopher Finch. L'art de Walt Disney de Mickey à Mulan. Parigi, éditions de la Martinière, 1999. ISBN 2-7324-2531-1 * Karal Ann Marling. The Architecture of Reassurance: Designing the Disney Theme Parks. Flammarion, 1998. ISBN 2-08-013639-9 * Leonard Mosley. Disney's World: A Biography. Chelsea (Michigan), Scarborough House, 1985, 2002. ISBN 0-8128-8514-7. * Richard Schickel e Ivan R. Dee. The Disney Version: The Life, Times, Art and Commerce of Walt Disney. Chicago, Ivan R. Dee Publisher, 1967, 1985, 1997. ISBN 1-56663-158-0. * Robert B. Sherman e Richard M. Sherman. Walt's Time: From Before to Beyond. 1998. ISBN 0-9646059-3-7. * Dave Smith e Steven Clack. Disney The first 100 Years. New York, Hypérion, 1999. ISBN 0-7868-6442-7 * Dave Smith e Steven Clack. Walt Disney: 100 ans de magie. Tr. di Joseph Antoine. Parigi, Michel Lafon, novembre 2001. ISBN 2-84098-743-0 * Bob Thomas. Disney's Art of Animation: From Mickey Mouse to Beauty and the Beast. New York, Hyperion, 1991. ISBN 1-56282-899-1 * Bob Thomas. Walt Disney: An American Original. 1976, 1994. ISBN 0-7868-6027-8 * Il Etait une Fois... Walt Disney, Catalogue, Réunion des musées nationaux, brochée, Parigi, 2006, ISBN 2-7118-5013-7 * Oreste De Fornari, Walt Disney, Il Castoro Cinema n. 54, Editrice Il Castoro, 1995, ISBN 88-8033-035-7 * Andrea Dini, Calvino e Disney: iconografia della bestia, in Quaderni del '900, a. II, n.2, pp. 35-50. Collegamenti esterni * Disney.it * * Biografia di Walt Disney * Disney.com * La fantascienza e Walt Disney * The Disneyland Report Categoria:Disney Categoria:Autori Disney